


The Happiest Season

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Riley is good with kids, She loves em even if she might say otherwise, Sloane is just a proud mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Riley reflects on her relationship with Sloane’s kids during Christmas day.
Relationships: Sloane Caldwell/Riley Bennett, Sloane Caldwell/Riley Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Happiest Season

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! 
> 
> This is a helluva short story that I thought of as soon as I woke up. Hope y’all like it :)

Christmas was the most hated holiday by one Riley Bennett. She did not understand the meaning of it, even from a Christian point of view. All people did was celebrate the birthday of a random child that had been born centuries before and open presents left by some man who had broken into their houses. It was preposterous. 

No matter how stupid and weird she found the whole ordeal, Riley had finally been given a reason to celebrate the holiday: children. Sure, they were not _her_ children, but Magnus and Matilda were truly growing on her. 

After a whole year of dating their mother and even making plans to propose, Riley’s views about children did a 180. After having spent years believing that they were nothing more than little gremlins who took happiness and money again from parents, the woman had come to the conclusion that kids were actually just adorable small people that brought love and joy to everyone’s life. 

Having spent months living under the same roof as Magnus and Matilda, the younger brunette felt fairly good about the presents which she had gotten. After all, Matilda’s obsession with unicorns was blatant while Magnus’ was growing to be a rather artistic little man. Not only that, but the boy had shown a fondness in superheroes, much like his sister. The doctor hoped that a few action figures of said heroes would be appreciated by both children. 

Truth be told, Riley did not know what Sloane’s kids saw her as. While they understood that their mother was dating the younger brunette, she was not sure if they saw her as anything more than that. Of course she never expected herself to have children, but did have a soft-spot for her lover’s kids. Sure, they could be a bit too much at times, but Riley still could not help but have love and adoration for them. She hope that maybe they would have that for her as well or even more. It was a long-shot, but a girl could dream. 

It was Christmas day when Riley received the best surprise she could have asked for. She sat by the tree, her head resting upon Sloane’s laps, who sat on a couch behind her. The younger brunette watched as the two kids before her ripped into their many gifts. She could feel the energy and happiness that dripped from them as they excitedly uncovered their mountain of presents “Santa'' had left them. Maybe Riley had gone a bit overboard with the gifts, but in her defense, Sloane had too _and_ she did love those kids as her own, even if they were not hers. 

“Look mom it’s a Wonder Woman doll!” Matilda excitedly exclaimed as she swung her newly opened gift while pointing at her mother. “Santa knows!”

“He sure does, sweetie. Now I want a Wonder woman doll for myself too.”

“Oh my gosh we could match!” Replied the girl excitedly.

It was always a joy to be present during interactions between Sloane and her kids. The amount of love that she had for Magnus and Matilda, and vice versa, was incalculable. While they did love their father very much, their mom was “a good chef and yells at people for a living,” which they found amazing. It was extremely adorable. 

“Mom is this a present from Riley?” Magnus suddenly asked as he scanned the presents left under the tree. 

“Yeah it is. I know Santa already drowned you guys with presents, but I wanted to give you something too. I hope that’s okay,” The doctor said proudly. 

“Mom is Riley Santa?” Matilda suddenly piped. She was not wrong, but Santa was more of a mix between her and Sloane, not one or the other. 

“No, baby. Riley just wanted to get you two something extra.”

That seemed to be enough for the kids as they turned and threw adorable smiles Riley’s way. 

“Thanks Riley,” The two children said in unison before moving to tear their gift apart. 

It was not long before the woman broke into a smile as she heard two tiny gasps. She knew her gift would be a hit, she had even shown off the previous night to Slone, who only rolled her eyes with amusement. Riley Bennett was an amazing gift-giver and she would get that carved on her tombstone. 

“It’s Wonder Woman and Batman!” Magnus was first to yell out. 

Riley had gotten the twins a costume of each of their favorite superheroes, the main ones being Batman and Wonder Woman. She had been fairly excited when she first saw them, secretly wanting to get one adult-sized because they truly looked adorable, but her search for it was in vain. Either way, it filled her heart with pride and happiness to watch as the two kids rambled on about how amazing the gift was. 

The woman looked up at her girlfriend, who sent a smile her way along with a “you did good” in tow. She only returned the beam and left a kiss on the hand that was left upon her shoulder. As she was getting ready to stand up and finally start making breakfast, Magnus interrupted her. 

“Thanks mommy,” The boy said before lunging at Riley, who returned his embrace with a shell shocked look upon her features. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, mom,” Came from yet another child who wrapped her tiny arms around her frame. 

Riley felt as tears threatened to spill from her already wet eyes. She attempted to blink them away, but it was in vain as some had already been left free.

Being called a mom by the children that she loved as her own was truly the best gift she had ever received. She secretly hoped that Sloane, rven Eric, would be okay with them calling her that, but even then, one time was enough to make her day. 

“Oh god, I love you too. this is the best Christmas ever.”

From above, Sloane also wrapped her arms around the brunette. She waited before pressing a kiss against her head, only to speak with such love just a few seconds later. 

“Welcome to the family, my love. We are lucky to have you.” 

“Hey, I’m the lucky one,” Replied Riley before looking up once again and placing a chaste kiss upon her girlfriend’s lips. She smirked as the children let out a string of “eww’s.” They were really cute. 

Riley counted her stars as she enjoyed the scene before her. She had a family that truly loved her for who she was, unlike her parents who still shamed her for her “lifestyle choice.” It was amazing and freeing. Riley was finally part of a family, she was a Caldwell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Happiest Season discord server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/YF6M9stnmu


End file.
